Clichê?
by Itsuki Miye
Summary: Tenten não notava as coisas a sua frente, ele a tinha a tornado assim, mas as vezes o destino nos reserva surpresas? Torneio Literário de Fanfiction Read My Mind, baseado no trecho “ um beijo súbito”.


**Por um instante.**

Autora: Katamy Hanara

Gênero: Romance

Ranking: K 

Sipnose: Tenten não notava as coisas a sua frente, ele a tinha a tornado assim, mas as vezes o destino nos reserva surpresas?Torneio Literário de Fanfiction Read My Mind, baseado no trecho " um beijo súbito".

Ela olhava desolada pela janela de seu quarto, pensando em tudo na sua vida, Mitashi Tenten, não sabia como dizer a ele o que sentia.

Porque parece tão difícil?

Nara Shikamaru, não era o que se podia chamar de um galã ou dos mais charmosos, não era um daqueles garotos frios que exalavam atração, ele era apenas um garoto de uma vida tranqüila, mas antes disso se importava com sua vida, e principalmente com seu amigos, por isso ainda era um ninja, também era um dos ninjas mais espertos da vila, ela não entedia como ninguém notava suas qualidades tão notáveis, certo que ele não era um dos mais bonitos, mas é uma ótima pessoa, e muito desligado também.

_Será que eu sou bonita? Será que ele já me notou?, provavelmente não, devo ser a última pessoa em quem ele iria pensar._

Tenten ouviu sua mãe chama-la, para jantar, ela gritou que não estava com fome, o que era mentira, mas não tinha vontade de sair de seu quarto, ela continuou sentada no parapeito da janela observando a lua, ela sempre pensara que fora apaixonada por Neji, até ele ter sido um covarde e ter sido Shikamaru quem a salvara.

_Será que sou tão insuportável?_

Flashback ON

_A batalha já estava praticamente ganha, mas ninguém se atrevia a descansar ou baixar a guarda, tinham muitos ninjas mortos, tanto de Konoha quanto da vila da chuva, essa era uma luta que já durava muitos anos, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino, eram um dos ninjas convocados para essa luta, pois os outros estavam na missão de procurar Sasuke, Tenten já estava muito cansada, pois eles estavam lutando a três dias seguidos, e no estado que ela estava lutar contra 5 ninjas rank s, não era nada fácil, logo ela derrotou 4 mais sobrou um, o mais difícil de se derrotar, ela usou nele muitos jutsus proibidos, o que não adiantou, ela tentou usar seus selos, e conseguiu deixar o ninja inimigo, mais fraco, e antes que ele fosse dar outro ataque, ela percebeu que vinha alguém por trás de si, ela deu um pulo para frente o que foi um erro, pois aqueles dois ninjas tinham preparado uma armadilha com kunais e selos explosivos, onde ela foi pega, Tenten ficou em estado de semiconsciência, ela podia ver o que acontecia, mas era como se ela estivesse inconsciente, os ninjas a deixaram e foram atacar Neji que conseguiu os derrotar, ele olhou para onde Tenten estava e viu como ela estava machucada, ele simplesmente não fez anda, correu para longe daquele lugar e seguiu alguns dos companheiros que já se encontravam no lugar combinado para se encontrarem depois da luta, Tenten não acreditava naquilo, ela até pensou ser um genjutsu, mas algo lhe dizia que não era por isso lágrimas de tristeza e desespero desciam pelos seus olhos em abundância, ela já estava muito fraca pelo golpe e pela perda de sangue, ela viu que um ninja vindo em sua direção, pensou naquela hora como seria a morte, ela fechou os olhos, não iria desistir, por isso tentou se levantar se manter consciente algo que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, ela tentou se levantar de novo, mas parecia que nenhuma parte de seu corpo correspondia aos seus comando de tantos machucados que estavam, ela estava num estado lastimável, seus braços tinha cada um dois cortes profundos e desses saia uma boa quantidade de sangue, sua barriga perfurada, e era desse que saia a maioria do sangue, seu rosto tinha vários arranhões, sua pernas eram as partes que estavam piores um corte grande e profundo na perna esquerda, e um longo e profundo na direita, tinham partes queimadas que chegavam a carne viva, e alguns cortes, seus cabelos sempre presos estavam soltos e dos cantos de sua bocas saiam dois filetes de sangue e de seu nariz também, pois estava quebrado, esse estado tinha sido mais por causa da armadilha, se não teria poucos ferimentos, Tenten que estava de olhos fechado podia sentir a presença do ninja perto de si, e ela sentia medo, não negava, pois afinal todos tinham medo da morte, ela esperou algo que não veio invés disso ela sentiu dois braços acolhedores lhe pegarem no colo e a levarem daquele lugar, ela abriu os olhos e viu quem a levava, era Shikamaru, ele tinha os olhos castanhos, mas para o tom de preto e os cabelos castanhos do mesmo tom, e a sua expressão que sempre era de tédio, agora era de preocupação, cansaço, determinação, ele abaixou o olhar e seus olhos se encontraram, ele via o medo, o desespero, a determinação, a coragem, e a tristeza no olhar dela, mas algo o perturbava no momento, porque ela estava ali morrendo e ninguém a tinha ajudado?, como ele se lembrava, Neji e Lee estavam com ela, então como?, Shikamaru viu ela fechando os olhos vagarosamente e se preocupou, pois no estado que ela estava deveria tentar se manter acordada o máximo possível e ela pelo visto sabia disso, pois tentava ao máximo deixar os olhos abertos, ele correu mais rápido ainda, ela fez uma cara estranha, e ele conhecia bem, ela abriu a boca e de lá saiu muito sangue e não parava, ela não se manteve consciente por muito tempo, logo fechou os olhos, Shikamaru já via seus amigos e companheiros, Ino poderia melhorar o estado dela, ele correu ainda mais rápido e chegou, lá estavam todos, ele fez o que Ino e uma outra ninja médica pediram, botou Tenten numa sombra, Ino usou um jutsu perto dos pulmões, e logo a Mitashi cuspiu muito sangue, e voltou ao seu estado de semiconsciência, ela ouvia o que as pessoa diziam, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos, a outra ninja médica usou um jutsus nas pernas de Tenten, fazendo os ferimentos cicatrizarem de imediato, logo depois foi para o braços, enquanto Ino se concentrava em curar o ferimento no estômago de Tenten, o que estava sendo difícil, pois o órgão tinha sido atingido e demonstrava complicações, mas logo se notou que o ferimento na barriga, estava sendo cicatrizado bem lentamente, mas estava indo, a outra médica, depois de curar os outros ferimentos de Tenten, ajudou Ino a curar o ferimento na barriga, as duas fizeram alguns selos e se concentraram logo o ferimento estava fechado e curado, mas ela não acordava, e Ino e a outra ninja, explicaram que era por causa da perda de sangue, um dos ninjas que estava presente, perguntou se uma pílula de soldado não ajudaria, as duas afirmaram que sim, ele pegou a última que tinha e entregou para Ino, que abriu a boca da amiga e fez com muito esforço ela engolir, logo eles perceberam a cor voltar a garota, mas ela teve que ser carregada de volta a vila, pois estava muito fraca, mesmo com a pílula. Assim que eles chegaram lá, Tenten foi levada ao hospital, onde fizeram uns exames, terminaram de cuidar de alguns ferimentos, e umas horas depois, Tenten acordou, se arrumou e encontrou todos seus amigos ali, inclusive Naruto Sasuke, Shino, Kiba e Hinata, além de Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji, ela ficou muito feliz e deu um enorme e belo sorriso o que fez com que seus amigos ficassem mais aliviados, mas logo ao se lembrar o que tinha acontecido, ela ficou triste, muito deprimida, em saber que a pessoa quem ela sempre admirara, a tinha traído, a tinha abandonado, tinha sido um covarde, tudo aquilo era demais para ela, todos observavam a menina com aquele sorriso no rosto, que logo após se desmanchou e deu lugar a um olhar rancoroso e cheio de tristeza, e todos estranharam, como derrepente um anjo se transforma em demônio._

_- neji?_

_- sim..._

_- era você mesmo, naquela hora._

_- que hora? Como assim?_

_-me diga que não era você, ou era?_

_Tenten se virou bruscamente para o companheiro de equipe, sem se importar com seus outros amigos que a observavam atônitos, Neji continuou com aquela expressão neutra, Tenten queria saber a resposta e a teria de qualquer forma._

_- porque você me abandonou, quando eu mais precisava de ajuda?_

_- o que?, ficou doida Tenten._

_- não Hyuuga, eu tenho certeza que não era miragem, ou genjutsu, pois eu usei as última forças que eu tinha, para me libertar do nada, você é um cretino Neji._

_- Tenten me escuta não era..._

_- UM COVARDE, EU GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ NEJI E É ISSO QUE VOCÊ FAZ, ME ABANDONA QUANDO EU ESTOU PRESTES A MORRER, OBRIGADA PELA SUA CONSIDERAÇÃO._

_- TENTEN..._

_- é melhor paramos de gritar, afinal isso é um hospital, bem pessoal valeu pela visita e até._

_Tenten saiu correndo, esbarrou em algumas pessoas, mas não se importou, ela apenas seguiu chuva a dentro, e foi direto para sua casa, onde sabia que não tinha ninguém, naquele horário, subiu correndo a escada e se trancou lá, ela ainda tinha esperança em seu coração esperou ansiosa que campainha tocasse, o que não aconteceu, que o telefone tocasse e nada, Tenten se sentiu pior ainda, quando já eram umas cinco da tarde, ela ouviu a campainha, e quando foi abrir, viu seus amigos, todos eles, até aquele traíra, apelido que Tenten tinha dado a Neji, ela deixou todos entrarem, eles pareciam ansiosos e meio apreensivos, tinham algo para contar a ela e não faziam logo, o que a estava deixando nervosa._

_- Tenten, nós viemos conversar com você. Tenten viu a expressão determinada no rosto de Lee._

_- hmm ,certo._

_- queremos dizer que o que você viu foi um genjutsu._

_- não._

_- sim foi._

_- não foi._

_- como você pode saber Tenten?_

_- meu machucado foi um genjutsu?_

_- não,mas.._

_- assim que eu fui atingida pela armadilha, eu entrei num estado de semiconsciência e vocês sabem tanto quanto eu que num caso desse, a pessoa não é atingida pelo genjutsu, por isso._

_- NEJI SEU COVARDE._

_Todos ficaram surpresos ao ver Shikamaru levantado e pronto para atacar Neji, logo Tenten ficou meio apreensiva, mas log o clima foi amenizado, mas depois Neji foi embora sem deixar rastros, depois que os meninos foram embora ao pedido das meninas, Tenten desabafou tudo que estava sentindo, desde do que ela achava que sentia por Neji, até ele fazer isso com ela, nessa noite várias almas estavam perturbadas pela revelação e outra pela culpa. _

Flashback OFF

"onde você está meu príncipe admirador do tempo, onde você está que não vem me salvar"

Tenten se achou ridículo por pensar uma coisa dessas, ela era uma ninja nível Jounin de elite, mas as vezes agia como uma criança, pensar uma coisa dessas, era tão ridículo quanto acreditar em contos de fadas.

Mas talvez eu acredite em contos de fadas, pois minha realidade é dura demais, para ser...real

Tenten sabia que não era tarde, e pensou em ir dar uma volta, mas algo a impedia de fazer isso, e ela não sabia o que era, mas resolveu se animar um pouco mais, colocou um moletom dela preto com uma calça jeans folgada e uma blusa de alcinha rosa, os cabelos soltos, colocou um tênis, e ela saiu de casa, pensou que talvez encontrasse alguém no Ichikaru, e acertou a maioria dos seus amigos estavam lá, ela ficou lá pouco tempo, não estava conseguindo ficar parada em um só lugar, pagou sua conta e foi embora, Sakura, Ino e Hinata, insistiram em ir com ela, mas ela não deixou, suas amigas ainda queriam ficar lá, por isso não as deixou ir. 

Shikamaru estava no jardim de sua casa, olhando para o céu, como não podia observar as nuvens se contentava com a lua, essa noite estava cheia, ele ficou de barriga para baixo e ficou ali no escuro, onde ninguém poderia o ver, observando o movimento da rua em frente a sua casa, muitos casais e pessoas passavam naquele momento, ele viu uma cena curiosa, Tenten a declarada senhora das armas, de cabeça baixa e pelo visto chorando, não que ela não pudesse, mas era algo realmente...triste de se ver, Shikamaru mesmo com muita preguiça saiu de seu esconderijo e foi ao encontro dela, ela pelo visto não notava muita coisa a sua frente, caminhava apressadamente e ao mesmo tempo, aparentava calma, Shikamaru entrou bem na sua frente e a impediu de ir de encontro ao chão, quando ela esbarrou nele, lhe segurando perto dele.

- me diga apenas uma coisa, porque está assim?

- como eu gostaria de contar, mas não sei se posso.

- e porque não?

- tem coisas que não devem ser ditas.

_Tenho certeza que você ainda pensa nela, não?, não minta para min, ela roubou de min o que eu nunca tive, roubou você de min, meu admirador, aquela sua "deusa" do tempo, "musa" da areia, vai discordar?, mentir?_

Tenten o olhava com uma expressão meio vazia, e isso agredia internamente o ninja a sua frente, porque?, ele não sabia, mas tinha algo naquilo tudo.

- eu sei que você quer me contar.

- como iria saber?

- apenas sinto.

- hum...

- Tenten, me conte.

- para que?...você só irá sentir pena de min, não preciso disso.

- e porque iria?

- porque eu se que não daria certo, você ama outra.

- como?

- esquece...é melhor, Adeus Shikamaru.

Tenten saiu meio apressada, já estava na praça perto de sua casa, sentiu alguém puxar seu braço fortemente, mas ao mesmo tempo não rudemente, ela ficou encarando alguns segundo aqueles olhos que a tinham conquistado, como?, ela não sabia, nem tinha idéia, mas ele a estava martirizando com aquele olhar.

_Será que você pretende brincar comigo também?, será que sou tão indesejável e insignificante aos teus olhos?_

- você desiste muito fácil Mitashi...

_Então eu sou apenas um jogo para você? Porque pronuncia meu nome assim com tanta frieza?_

- e você não me entendira Nara...

- porque?

- porque? Você acha que é fácil gostar de uma pessoa e saber que nunca vai Ter chance? Se você acha problema o seu.

Tente estava com certa raiva se virou para ir embora, já estava perto de sua casa, ela viu seus amigos parados perto do muro da mesma, estranhou muito, mas não chegou a falar com elas, pois novamente seu braço foi puxado, dessa vez com urgência, antes de se perguntar o que aconteceu, estava sentindo aquele arrepio perto da nuca, com aquelas palavras sussurradas...tão sedutoramente.

_- pense melhor..._

- eu já pensei bem e...

Ela só sentiu aquele arrepio gostoso, um choque em seu corpo, sensações novas, mas muito boas, aquele beijo tão subitamente, a tinha pego de surpresa, ele lhe dizia algo em torno do, "preciso de você" e "eu te avisei", eles só se separaram pela falta de fôlego, mas queriam voltar, aqueles estados de puros sentimentos e sensações únicas, precisavam um do outro. Shikamaru sorriu enigmaticamente, ele puxou Tenten para si outra vez, para sussurrar...

_- você não desistiu?_

_- nunca mais pense nisso, pois se depender de min..._

- eu não vou te abandonar.

- disse tudo.

- obrigada...bem onde estávamos...

Eles ficaram muito vermelhos, pois seus estavam ali e eles tinham esquecido completamente, mas foi um dia feliz para ambos, pois ela descobriu que não existem amores impossíveis...só problemáticos. Ele descobriu que não existem garotas problemáticas _demais_...apenas inseguras, e ambos descobriram que amores assim acontecem e quem lógica e luta nem sempre resolver as coisas, arrependimento, dor, insegurança, era algo que concerteza eles não estavam sentindo, afinal garotas que nem sempre estão sendo vaidosas e homens que nem sempre são ativos, podem ser algo a mais nas vidas das pessoas.


End file.
